Thunder Grays - Newest Villain?
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: Well, continuing with the Thunder Grays saga, here we are with our hero in a bit of a predicament. Now, under the control of some new and familiar foes, it's up to Twilight and friends to help defeat the foes and bring Thunder back!


Thunder Grays – Newest Villain?

My name is Thunder Grays and I am a Pegasus pony who has been through a lot in my short life of 17 years. My wings have been paralyzed by Discord when I was a young colt of about 3 or 4 and I have been cured of the paralysis when I was 14. At the same time, I started to date Fluttershy, another Pegasus that I've been close to ever since we were younger. Together, we have managed to overcome everything, defeating many villains along the way, and have been very, very happy.

Fluttershy is the reason why I was able to fly once more after almost 10 years of not being able to. She pushed me to try very hard, along with showing me some affection. If it weren't for her affection, I'd probably still be in the clutches of the Changelings that captured me and locked me up. Anyway, I live with Fluttershy now since we've been dating for almost 3 years now. Currently, Fluttershy is getting ready to go out and pick up something special since my birthday is coming up shortly. I am outside watering the plants that Fluttershy wanted me to water for her. It is a beautiful day outside today. Not too hot, not too cold, and not even a single cloud in the sky! There aren't a whole lot of days like today so I'm trying to make the most of it, just like I make the most of my second chance of life.

I was given my second chance of life after Princess Celestia had used her unicorn powers to magically heal me when I was in the hospital. That day, Discord took control over my body and made me breathe fire across Ponyville. My friends all tried to force Discord to release me, attacking him in every way possible, however, what they did to Discord, they did to me as well. After a while, I fell to the ground, thanks to Princess Celestia threatening Discord to release me. My friends rushed me over to the hospital, where they performed some life-threatening surgeries on me. I managed to make it through the surgeries, obviously, and was told that Princess Celestia had helped with making my second chance possible.

Now, I am living my life as if each and every day were my last. I am very grateful that I am alive after all that I've gone through in my short life, I truly do. It's not very often that one gets a second chance to live their life but when they do, I'm sure they're just as grateful as I am. I looked up into the sky and saw Derpy Hooves passing by in the air, waving at me. I waved back to her and returned to watering the flowers. When the water stops coming out of the hose, this catches my attention. I follow the hose to where the knob is to turn to start the water and noticed some black smoke hovering around it. Cautiously walking towards the smoke, I hear an ominous evil laugh as well.

"Who's there?' I asked, not receiving an answer.

The smoke starts to thicken and float upwards now. When the smoke cleared, there before me stood Discord. I really hate this beast for what he's done to me in my life and I don't think he gets the point that I want him to be as far away from me as possible. He creeped up towards me and bent over so that his head was level with my ear.

"You're looking awfully well." He told me.

I backed away from him and cautiously asked, "Why are you here?"

"Nothing, really," answered Discord, "just here with some big news!"

"What sort of news?"

"Oh, the news where you join our side of evil against you will!" Discord said. He then proceeded to grab me, fortunately missing as I jumped out of the way. As I backed away from him slowly, I bumped into another pony. Turning around, I noticed that this pony was an alicorn, and was taller than me. This pony was also wearing some sort of armor around themselves and I couldn't place my hoof on who exactly this pony was.

"Meet Nightmare Moon." Discord spoke. "This is the Queen of Eternal Night!"

I backed away from both Discord and this Nightmare Moon character and bumped into another pony. Turning around, I noticed that this pony was similar to what the Wonderbolts looked like but not exactly.

"And that there is the leader of the Shadowbolts!" Discord said.

"Why are you here?" I asked all three of them.

"Why, we are here to forcibly make you join our side in evil!" Nightmare Moon answered.

"We will overthrow Celestia and rule Equestria ourselves and in our evil ways!" the Shadowbolts leader said.

"And you'll be the one who does that for us!" Discord shouted as he grabbed me and dragged me against my will. I struggled to break free from Discord's grasp but Nightmare Moon was using her magic to hold me down. I just sat there as they took me away against my will, with my head hanging down low, not sure as to what I should do. I tried to call for help one final time but as I did that, we transported away from reality and into Discord's sanctuary. There, Discord touched my forehead and immediately I was in a trance. I could only hear Discord and Nightmare Moon.

"Good," Discord started, "you will do bad, bad you will do!"

"Now, unleash your inner evil, evil anew!" finished Nightmare Moon.

"Evil, I will do! Evil anew!" I mindlessly said. From that moment on, I had completely lost my sanity and lost what I truly was meant to be.

…...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

The following portion is written entirely in a different point of view, revolving around this same story. The following is also written in the point of view of Fluttershy. As a guy writing this (yup, brony over here), I will try to maintain Fluttershy's personality as well as adding more emotion into it, something that will prove to be a tough challenge for me, since I've never written anything in the point of view of a girl before. However, continue on and hopefully you'll enjoy!

…...

My name is Fluttershy and I am a Pegasus pony living in Ponyville along with Thunder Grays, Twilight Sparkle, and plenty of other friends. I am a very shy pony and wish I could be more assertive at times but, I have wondrous friends that accept me for being just the way I am. I've lived with Thunder ever since the events that almost took him away from my friends and I. He means a lot to me and I know that I mean a lot to him, considering how he tells me that everyday. Anyway, I am on my way to pick up Thunder's birthday present from Pinkie Pie over at Sugar Cube Corner. I know that what I am getting him, he is sure to love.

After I picked up Thunder's gift, I start to head on home, bumping into Twilight on the way. She told me that she was on her way to come see me now and that this was a wonderful coincidence. She told me that she couldn't find my Thunder anywhere.

"But, he's home right now, watering the flowers." I answer back.

"That's what I figured, but he wasn't there." Twilight responded.

Curious as to what happened, I rushed back home. When I finally got home, it was true, Thunder was nowhere to be seen! I had Twilight ask our friends if they had seen Thunder anywhere as I searched the Everfree Forest to see if he was there. When we finally met back up some time later, Twilight told me that nopony had seen Thunder anywhere. Just then, a cloud of smoke appeared behind Twilight. I jumped back and hid behind her while she turned around and confronted the smoke.

"Why are you here?" Twilight asked.

I refused to look up while the voice answered back. This voice was eerily familiar the more I heard it. "Oh, just though I'd let you see the new and improved Thunder!"

As I looked upwards, I saw Discord and my Thunder! Thunder looked a little dark for some reason and when I ran over to give him a hug, he flew up in the air, almost like he didn't want me to hug him. "What's the matter, Thunder?" I asked.

"Evil, I will do! Evil anew!" He told me.

"Thunder? Why are you talking like that?" I questioned.

"Evil, I will do! Evil anew!" He said again.

"What did you do to him?" I asked Discord.

"He's under our control now!" A new voice said. I turned to the source of this new voice and saw Nightmare Moon! I hid behind Twilight yet again, frightened by these two villains.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked.

"We've taken control over Thunder and will now use him in order to rule all of Equestria!" Nightmare Moon answered.

"Luna-" Twilight started.

"Do not call me Luna!" Nightmare Moon snapped. "I am Nightmare Moon, Queen of the Eternal Night!"

I looked at Twilight as she looked back at me. We both then started to run and search for answers as to why Thunder changed, why Nightmare Moon returned, and why Discord is doing this. We didn't know where to go, so we gathered everypony else and headed straight for Canterlot to tell Princess Celestia what was going on.

…...

I had boarded the train heading towards Canterlot along with Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack. When the doors shut and we began moving, tears started to fill my eyes.. I just couldn't believe how Thunder changed like that...what happened to my Thunder?

_Evil, I will do! Evil anew!_ His words rang inside my head. I just can't believe how he changed...

Twilight looked over to me and wrapped her hoof around me as a sign of comfort. "There, there Fluttershy," she told me, "everything is going to be alright."

I looked at her and started to wipe some tears away from my eyes. I knew Twilight was right, she always is. I just couldn't picture my Thunder joining forces with Nightmare Moon and Discord. I thanked Twilight for her comfort and looked out the window up to the clouds.

_Please be alright..._

…...

When the train finally arrived in Canterlot, the first thing I noticed was how dark it was. I was scared of the dark and crept behind Twilight and Rarity for protection. As we proceeded through the eerily quiet streets of Canterlot to the Canterlot Castle, the day grew darker and thunder could be heard overhead.

"Funny," Rainbow started, "I don't remember it supposed to be raining here in Canterlot today..."

We arrived at the castle and went inside it. Navigating our way through the halls was tough, as it always is, but when we arrived outside the throne room finally, we were treated to a very alarming surprise. When the doors opened, on the throne stood Nightmare Moon, with Discord and my Thunder sitting next to her.

"Where's Princess Celestia?" Twilight called.

"Silence!" Nightmare Moon roared. The room fell to a complete silence as soon as she finished. Nightmare Moon rose from Celestia's throne and started making her way over to us. I hid behind Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack out of fear. I didn't know what else to do and since I was scared of Nightmare Moon, this seemed like it was all I could do.

"Stop!" Twilight spoke. I rose myself to see what Twilight was going to do.

"You dare tell me what to do?" Nightmare Moon scoffed. "I'll teach you to tell me what to do!"

Using her unicorn powers, Nightmare Moon aimed her magic at Twilight and instantly made her vanish! Everypony was even more frightened now, none more than I.

"Now, in case you want to end up like your little friend here, you'll all bow down to me as the new ruler of Equestria!"

"We're not scared of you!" Rainbow said. I looked up at Rainbow Dash and slowly looked back down at all my friends. They were determined to bring Twilight back and stop Nightmare Moon in her tracks. As for me, well, I was too scared to do anything so I just crept up in a corner. My friends all started to charge Nightmare Moon, who used her magic to transport all of them away, just like Twilight. Nightmare Moon then looked at me and started creeping up towards me. I fell as low as I could and tried to hug the corner as much as I could.

When Nightmare Moon finally reached me, I looked up towards her, meeting eye to eye. She towered over me and started to charge up her unicorn powers again. I knew where I was headed and took one last look at my Thunder, who was wrapped up in a black coat and wore a crown atop his head. When Nightmare Moon's magic finally charged up, she aimed her horn at me and before I was transported away, I shouted out to Thunder.

"I love you, Thunder!" I said before I was sent away.

_To be continued..._


End file.
